Comenzó con un corazón
by Alega
Summary: Francis insiste en ir a acampar con Arthur. A James le parece buena idea y Arthur no tiene más opción que aceptar. UKFr, preslash. AU basado en El ensueño. Mucho fluff.


**Comenzó con un corazón**

**Notas:** _AU basado en El ensueño, un fic mío bastante viejo en donde ambos son niños. Hay algunos spoilers no muy importantes de la historia. Para aclarar: Francia está ciego.  
_

_Sobre los personajes, James es Escocia, Blanche es Bélgica y Dylan es Dinamarca._

_Mil gracias a Mireyan, quien me ayudó con el francés del fic. Mención especial para __SanMartinus_, _nunca es tarde para dejar review en una historia, recibir tu comentario me animó mucho. Sobre tu pregunta (si llegas a __leer esto), la idea de Francia ciego nació de un comic pequeño en donde Arthur y Francis de niños están viendo las estrellas, allí Arthur, muy emocionado, le pregunta a Francis si puede verlas también. Francis, como ya sospecharán, no puede. La idea era tan bonita que no quise dejarla pasar._

* * *

Desde que a Francis le encantó la piedra con forma de culo que Arthur le había regalado —no de corazón, como el niño ciego insistía en decir—, su vecino quiso explorar aquella tierra que le había traído una declaración de afecto por parte de Arthur. Es decir, quería irse de campamento con Arthur, tal y como el chico se iba con sus hermanos.

Al principio, Arthur se había echado a reír. ¿Cómo disfrutaría Francis correr, saltar, _explorar_ la naturaleza, cuando no podía dar dos pasos sin ayuda de su bastón, tanteando el piso en busca de un camino seguro por el cual transitar? Francis no era apto para lugares con el suelo irregular. Padecía el peligro de caerse, lastimarse y comenzar a llorar como el mocoso llorón que era casi siempre, especialmente cuando Arthur le jalaba el cabello o le quitaba sus juguetes sin pedírselos primero.

¿Por qué todavía seguía juntándose con un chico tan dependiente de todos? Era sumamente diferente al resto de sus amistades, incluida Blanche, quien tenía un hermano mayor tenebroso que siempre velaba por ella.

—Pero yo quiero ir a donde tú vas —le dijo Francis, con la mala suerte de ser escuchado por James, el hermano mayor más traidor del planeta.

—¿Nunca has ido a acampar? —preguntó James.

—No. Mi mamá no me deja, es peligroso para mí mismo —explicó Francis, y Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que lo es. Hay osos que les encantaría comerte. Eres una presa fácil: no corres, no ves, no eres fuerte.

James le dio un golpe en el hombro y Arthur se quejó. Enseguida supo que su hermano planeaba cumplir un capricho de su vecino, ya fuera por auténtica caridad o porque adorara ir en contra de los deseos de su hermano menor.

* * *

Cuando John Kirkland se enteró que Francis Bonnefoy iría con ellos a su próxima salida con sus hijos, se esmeró más que de costumbre. No solo cocinó intentando resultados más decentes que los usuales, sino que armó un botiquín de primeros auxilios como si estuviera a la espera de un desastre de proporciones colosales.

Para alivio de todos, la mamá de Francis, la señora Moreau, les preparó comida para aquellos dos días, e incluso su hijo la ayudó, especialmente con los dulces favoritos de los niños Kirkland. Ya solo por la comida de la mamá de Francis valía la pena estar cumpliendo con el capricho de su hijo.

Arthur arregló su equipaje, un bolso pequeño, donde metió todo lo imprescindible: mudas de ropa, calzoncillos, sus cómics favoritos, una linterna, pilas de repuesto. Su padre revisó que todo estuviera en orden, y cuando dijo que había quedado perfecto, Arthur se sintió bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

* * *

Una noche antes, cuando Arthur fue a visitar a Francis, tanto por costumbre como para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, se lo encontró como si fuera a viajar a África a cazar leones. Arthur no se rió porque se sentía desconcertado por la seriedad con la que Francis se estaba tomando la acampada.

—¿Cómo yo me veo para ti? —preguntó Francis cuando lo escuchó llegar a su habitación—. Mi mamá me ayuda con la ropa mejor para el campo. ¿Yo me veo bien? ¿Tú lo amas lo que yo visto? ¿Yo te gusto?

—Eh… no… pero tratándose de ti, hasta te ves bien —consideró Arthur, y cuando Francis se quedó confundido por el cumplido, se apresuró a agregar:—. Pensé que te ibas a poner un vestido, por eso lo digo, no es que yo piense que de verdad te ves bien, para nada, no me gustas.

—¿Ni un poco? Yo estoy bien seguro que sí. A mi mamá sí lo ama.

Arthur acabó con esa contrariedad de la única manera que sabía. Le jaló el cabello y se despidió de él con un "nos vemos, no llegues tarde o te pienso dejar, me da igual lo que digan papá o James".

* * *

Partieron el sábado por la mañana después de una larga despedida de la señora Moreau con su hijo. Por el modo de actuar de la mujer, cualquiera pensaría que no vería a Francis más nunca en su vida. Sin contener las lágrimas como su madre, pues se sentía feliz, Francis la besó y le aseguró que todo estaría bien porque James _y especialmente_ Arthur estarían con él. Arthur se mordió la lengua, evitando opinar que por eso precisamente Francis debía tener miedo.

James, en el asiento del copiloto, asistía a su padre con el manejo mientras Arthur aguantaba a Francis platicando sobre lo emocionado que estaba. "Yo nunca tuve el pensamiento de yo estar en una salida ya con tu familia. Esto nos hace muy oficiales", y demás incoherencias por el estilo.

El viaje a Arthur se le hizo corto. En el trayecto, Francis insistió en cantar las canciones de moda y Arthur compitió con él, porque de ningún modo su vecino lo hacía mejor que él. Fue un empate según John Kirkland, aunque James solo para molestar afirmó que Francis lo había hecho mucho mejor. Nada le quitó la sonrisa de suficiencia a Francis.

Cuando su padre estacionó, Arthur se bajó del auto y se apuró en abrirle la puerta a Francis, ayudándole a bajarse aunque el chico no pareciera tener complicaciones con esto. Con sus brazos juntos, Arthur esperó a que el chico diera los primeros pasos.

—Aquí es frío —dijo Francis, con expresión concentrada.

—Eh, ¿sí? —dijo Arthur—. No lo pienses demasiado. Ven, vamos. Y no quiero quejas por tu parte por más duro que sea.

* * *

Arthur pensó que harían el recorrido de siempre, con sus escaladas, sus cuesta empinadas, sus largas caminatas por el bosque. De vez en cuando, cuando veían un animal silvestre, John se detenía y se los señalaba a lo lejos. Esta vez, cuando ocurrió, John describió al animal y Francis asintió como si se diera una idea.

—¿De verdad te la das? —cuestionó Arthur, en voz baja.

—Más o menos. Yo no puedo saber si yo no toco primero —le explicó—. Es muy bizarro con los animales más que con las personas.

No se alejaron mucho, y a Arthur le pareció muy injusto, porque él quería que Francis supiera todo el esfuerzo que suponía un fin de semana de acampada. Su padre y James consideraban otra cosa, como si se esforzaran por hacerle las cosas más ligeras a Francis. Así nunca se convertiría en un chico duro.

Cuando se aproximaron a un arroyo, Arthur acercó a Francis bajo la estricta vigilancia de su padre y de James. Esto hacía las cosas menos divertidas.

—El agua no va muy rápido —comentó Francis.

—¿Qué querías? —dijo Arthur, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, le pidió que se quitara los zapatos. Llevaba bermudas en vez de pantalones, así que no necesitó arremangárselos. Arthur hizo lo mismo.

Francis dejó su batón junto a sus zapatos, y permitió que Arthur lo guiara hasta la orilla. No era nada profunda, pero estaba fría y ambos no consiguieron contener un escalofrío. Cuando Arthur vio su expresión, una idea tentadora se formó en su mente y opuso poca resistencia para su realización.

Fingiendo resbalarse, soltó a Francis para después empujarlo al agua. El chico cayó en el fondo, soltando un grito y luego echándose a temblar. —Frío, está demasiado frío —decía mientras se levantaba y escuchaba indignado la risa de Arthur—. ¡Eres una persona espantosa!

Francis intentó dar con él guiándose por el sonido de la risa. Arthur retrocedió para evitar que lo alcanzara. Tropezando con una piedra, esta vez resbaló de verdad y acabó en el agua, temblando de pies a cabeza. Francis se detuvo al instante.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—¡Bah! —exclamó, sin darle importancia.

Por la mirada de su padre y la de James cuando se acercaron para socorrerlos, le esperaba una reprimenda.

* * *

John Kirkland les dio dos toallas para que se secaran después de que los chicos se quitaran la ropa empapada. Al principio Arthur se había sentido cohibido frente a Francis, antes de considerar que no había verdaderos motivos: el chico estaba lejos, igual de desnudo y tembloroso que él, y de paso, tan ciego como siempre.

Se cambiaron de ropa después de secarse y John les hizo prometer que no volverían a acercarse al agua. A Arthur no se le pasó cómo había revisado a Francis como si acaso el chico fuera de cristal. ¡Ni siquiera tenía un rasguño! No hacía falta preocuparse tanto.

Desayunaron, almorzaron y cenaron con la comida tanto de John Kirkland como la de Claire Moreau. Cuando Arthur iba a probar algo en lo que Francis había ayudado, el chico se detenía y se quedaba quieto, prestando atención a los movimientos de Arthur. No se dio cuenta de que lo hacía hasta que repitió la acción demasiadas veces, siendo bastante evidente.

Dándole un golpecito en la cabeza, Arthur dijo: —Come. Lo que tú preparas ni siquiera está bueno.

James, quien se tragaba su último bocado, lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿De qué hablas? No puedo creer que no haya visto nada de lo que preparó. Está buenísimo. —A Arthur no le extrañó las palabras de su hermano. La mejor manera para conquistarlo era a través de su estómago.

—Si tú no amas lo que yo cocino, entonces tú no lo comas —consideró Francis—. _Moi, j'ai du palais et c'est exquis_.

Arthur pensó en un pavorreal _pavoneándose_, con un gesto de suficiencia que era como una cachetada visual. Arthur no entendió sus palabras pero la expresión de condescendencia era universal.

Para alabarse, ya Francis contaba con sí mismo.

* * *

Al comienzo del atardecer, Arthur por fin se tiró en el suelo, agotado por todos los juegos del día. Claro, no era lo mismo que con sus hermanos, porque el escondite y la ere era más entretenido con alguien que sí lo podía ver, pero James se había unido a sus juegos, ayudando a Francis para que Arthur no ganara siempre gracias a su obvia ventaja.

Francis se sentó a su lado, y Arthur le ahorró el trabajo de buscar su mano a tientas. Arthur agarró la mano de dedos largos antes de que al niño se le ocurriera la idea en un primer lugar y la enlazó con la suya, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego, miró hacia el cielo y consideró que era el primer atardecer que veían juntos.

—¿Verdad que los atardeceres son geniales? —dijo Arthur, esperando picarlo—. Esto es como lo mejor del día. Son hermosos.

—Yo no sé lo que tú me dices —dijo Francis—. Pero yo soy feliz que tú lo disfrutes. Yo confío en tus palabras.

—Claro, porque no te queda de otra.

—Sí, no me queda de otra a mí.

Arthur arrugó el ceño. Esperaba al menos indignarlo más, pero el chico aceptaba ese hecho con más calma que la primera vez que vieron las estrellas.

* * *

_—Oye, tú… Francis. —El niño se mostró atento. Arthur maldijo que sus mejillas se estuvieran sonrojando. Preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. ¿No te parecen hermosas?_

_—¿Hm? ¿Qué? —preguntó Francis. Arthur estaba seguro que le había entendido._

_—Las estrellas en el cielo —señaló._

_Francis hizo un mohín con los labios, y esa expresión de desdén que ya antes había visto en sus pocos encuentros. Esa que le daban ganas de golpearlo._

_—No, no. Si son espantosas._

_—Lo sabía, eres un idiota._

_Francis no le replicó, seguramente pasándole por alto el insulto, pero no el tono de voz de Arthur._

_Arthur se encontraba molesto, reprochándose el haberlo ayudado cuando no se lo merecía. Porque ¿cómo podía aseverarlo si ninguna prueba a favor? Arthur meditó unos instantes, aunque su intención había sido echar pestes de aquel niño. Se levantó y se acercó a Francis, agachándose para quedar a su altura. Francis arrugó el seño, desconfiado por la poca distancia._

_—¿Qué? —preguntó._

_—La verdad es que no puedes verlas. Por eso no puedes saber si son espantosas._

_—Yo no necesito haberlas visto para saber que ellas son espantosas —masculló Francis._

_Pero aquello no era lo que le interesaba a Arthur._

_—¿Por qué no puedes ver?_

_—No lo sé._

* * *

—Es de un rojo intenso, como el fuego —susurró Arthur, sonrojándose sin saber el motivo. Era algo ridículo—. Hay un amarillos como el oro, y el sol se va como… como ocultando, mucho trabajo por el día de hoy, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Sin darse cuenta, había apretado más aquella mano suave que nunca hacía el menor trabajo.

—Sí, yo puedo imaginar lo que tú me dices en mi cabeza —dijo, y solo mucho después a Arthur se le ocurrió que eran palabras destinadas a complacerlo.

—Claro, si lo digo yo.

Francis sonrió y asintió, y Arthur se sintió como un chico afortunado. Como si de repente le fueran a dar un boleto para asistir al partido de fútbol de su equipo favorito.

* * *

Ya de noche, Arthur y Francis compartieron carpa. Su padre no había estado de acuerdo de inmediato, pero James no tuvo problemas con la manera en que quedaron organizados.

Arthur se burló del pijama de Francis argumentando que era de niña, agradeciendo que el chico no pudiera ver su pijama favorito, de dinosaurios. Aparentemente era demasiado infantil para alguien de su edad, según los tontos de Gilbert y Dylan.

Francis se acostó y cerró los ojos. Arthur se apresuró a sacar sus cómics.

—Oye, gallina, ¿ya te vas a dormir?

—¿Tú tienes el pensamiento de hacer algo más?

—Bueno… yo traje mis cómics. Para leer y eso, —Arthur se armó de valor y dijo, lo más despreocupadamente posible:—. Puedo leer en voz alta si te quieres enterar de algo. Es mejor que los cuentos de hadas que tanto te gustan.

—Ni hablar. No hay alguna cosa de mejor que los cuentos de hadas pero, si eso lo dices tú, yo le daré una chance a tus bedes.

—_Cómics_, Francis. No bebés.

Arthur comenzó a leer la primera página bajo la atención de Francis, quien se había acercado a él como si esperara ver el contenido que Arthur tenía en su regazo. Una completa tontería, pero aquel chico estaba lleno de caprichos y, al menos por esta vez, a él no le molestaría complacerlo.

* * *

_Arthur entendió mal. Francis se refiere a "BD", o en francés "bande dessinée", historietas._

Moi, j'ai du palais et c'est exquis_ = Yo sí tengo paladar y está exquisito._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Reviews?_


End file.
